Dawson's Creek: Girls Suck!
by StevenM
Summary: Young Dawson and Pacey are going camping and Joey wants to tag along. However, Pacey has a serious problem with Joey going. Dawson must choose between making his best buddy happy or letting his soulmate come along. This is the creek crew as kids.


Dawson's Creek: Girls Suck! By SAM  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. They belong to Kevin Williamson. I'm only borrowing them for a very short story.  
  
It was a pleasant spring day in Capeside, Massachusetts and everything seemed right with the world. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing freely. Young Dawson Leery trotted through his yard with a backpack over his shoulders. He carried a flashlight in one hand and a sack lunch in the other. The wind blew through his blonde hair, as he headed for the creek that flowed freely through his backyard. Dawson was going on an overnight camping trip with his best friend Pacey Witter and was pretty excited.  
  
Dawson smiled happily as he approached his wonderful creek. He stepped onto the dock and looked over the horizon. The sun was bright and it made him feel warm inside. Sure is a nice day, he thought.  
  
A small rowboat was tied to the dock and Dawson dropped his flashlight and lunch into it. He then stepped into the boat and sat patiently for his best friend Pacey. After a couple of minutes which felt like a couple of hours, Dawson saw Pacey clearing his backyard and heading for the dock. Pacey was wearing a backpack as well and he held a thin long tree branch. He used it to poke at the grass as he walked. Dawson smiled as his best friend in the whole world approached the dock.  
  
"Hey Pace." said Dawson, smiling brightly.  
  
"What's up hombre?" asked Pacey as he stepped onto the dock.  
  
"Nothing much. You ready to go?"  
  
"You bet." replied Pacey as he dropped his stuff into the row boat.  
  
"Well hop aboard."  
  
Pacey got into the boat, untied it from the dock, and helped Dawson with the oars. The two boys were just about to set out when a young girl's voice called out to them.  
  
"Dawson, wait up!" cried Joey as she ran toward the dock.  
  
Young Joey Potter ran quickly as she pulled a backpack over her shoulder. She was breathing heavily and had the look of desperation etched across her face. Pacey cringed in disgust when he saw her approaching.  
  
"Don't do it Dawson. We don't want a girl going with us. Keep rowing." he said.  
  
"We can't just leave her." informed Dawson, setting his oar down.  
  
"Sure we can. Just let me do the rowing." stated Pace, trying hard to clear the dock.  
  
Joey clomped onto the dock and called out to Dawson.  
  
"Please let me go with you. My mom said it was ok."  
  
Dawson turned to Pacey who clearing was against her coming along. He crossed his arms and shook his head distastefully. Meanwhile, Joey interlaced her fingers and pleaded with her close friend.  
  
"Please please please let me go. I'm begging. I really want to go camping with you guys."  
  
"Joey and Dawson sittin' in a tree. K, I, S, S, I, N, G" sang Pacey, waving his hands in the air.  
  
Joey shot Pacey a look of utter hatred and then turned back to Dawson. She gave him a pitiful puppy dog look with her powerful brown eyes. Dawson wasn't sure why but he quickly decided she could go.  
  
"I guess you can come along. You can help us build our fort." stated Dawson, making room for Joey to sit.  
  
Pacey stood up in the boat in complete and utter shock. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Are you insane Dawson? I'm not going camping with her. She's a girl! Don't you know how easy it is to contract cooties theses days?"  
  
"Give me a break Pacey. It's just Joey. She hangs out with us all the time." declared Dawson.  
  
"I know and I've been meaning to talk to you about that." growled Pacey, throwing Joey an evil look.  
  
Joey glared back at Pacey but then entered the boat. However, Pacey wasn't giving up ground just yet. He was determined that Joey stay.  
  
"Dawson, I'm begging man. She's a stupid girl and she'll only get in the way. Joey doesn't know anything about building forts man!"  
  
"I can do anything a boy can do!" shouted Joey defiantly.  
  
"Oh yeah, try to pee standing up!" shot Pacey with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Watch it Witter." growled Joey.  
  
"You two can stop your arguing. She going Pacey and that's final." said Dawson matter a factly.  
  
Pacey sighed heavily as Joey stuck her tongue out at him. He plopped back down on the boat and put his head in his hands. Pacey stared angrily at Joey. He didn't understand what Dawson saw in her. Joey had to be the ugliest stupidest person in the world. Pacey was certain that he would never like Joey Potter. He was two seconds away from throwing Joey overboard but he quickly weighed the consequences. Last time he messed with Joey she slugged him right in the nose. There was no doubt in Pacey's mind that Joey could kick his butt. Pacey sighed again. Now I have to hang out with her and Dawson as they play kissy face, he thought angrily.  
  
Dawson took the boat oars and rowed them down the creek. Meanwhile, Joey shot Pacey a devilish grin. She had won the day and stolen his best friend. Victory was hers! It was like taking candy from a baby, she thought.  
  
Pacey couldn't help but glare at Joey. She was the devil incarnate. I hate you Joey, he thought to himself, girls suck!  
  
The End 


End file.
